First date
by seungyoon
Summary: Clear asks Aoba on a date. Aoba agrees. Let's see how it goes, sha'll we? (one shot)


Aoba wakes up like every other morning. Ren licks his face to wake him up as if he wasn't already. He laughs, picking Ren up and setting him down on the bed. He ruffled his hair then got up.

Aoba began to change into his normal everyday wear."So, Ren what's new?" He asked and Ren looked off while thinking."Everything is fine today. Your date should go well~" Aoba nearly choked on air when he mentioned that. A soft blush tinged his cheeks.

Yes, Aoba Seragaki has a date today. That's the one thing that makes today different from any other day.

He fixed his blue hair neatly then normal then walked out before Ren could pester him about who it was again. Aoba didn't want to tell them because..one it was a guy and two he wanted to just keep it a secret. If it went well, though. Of course he'd tell them who it was.

"Later granny! Later Ren!" He waved them off. He reassured Ren that he'd be safe today on their date. Who he'd be with would be able to protect him. Although, it hurt Ren's feelings he reassured him that it'd just be for today. A one time thing. He wanted to take Ren along but his date, he figured would only want it to be the two of them.

Just his luck he caught his date before they managed to ring the doorbell.

Aoba closed the door quickly behind him. He blushed. "H-Hey Clear." Aoba rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he smiled sheepishly at the other.

Clear smiled back. "Hello M- I mean Aoba..." Clear blushed as well and the two of them begean walking to their destantation together.

It was quite but it wasn't awkward or anything. Aoba usually is good at keeping conversations but this is the first time he's ever been on a date and it's with Clear!

Well, not saying there's anytyhing bad about it. Glad though he does have his mask off to show his handsome face. Not that Aoba's gay or anything but Clear is pretty attractive and only wished he'd show off his face more.

Clear looked over at Aoba causing Aoba to look away shyly. Clear smirked. "Does ice cream sound okay? I hear it's good for dates!" He said excitedly. Although, Clear couldn't really eat the food. He stil loved the experiences.

Aoba smiled feeling like his flusterness dissapearing now. "Yeah, sounds you know where it is?" Aoba asked just to make sure since he knows how Clear is with directions.

"Yeah! Don't worry I made sure to look up the directions before our date." Clear said as a matter of factly with a grin as if he accomplished something.

Aoba chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully.

The two made it to the ice cream shop. Aoba picked out two chocolate ice creams since Clear wanted Aoba to pick for him. He thought it was strange but didn't mind. Clear payed for our ice creams as we recieved them and sat down on the table by the window.

Aoba licked his ice cream."Mmm, good!" He said with a grin. It's been so long since he had ice cream. It was like he was a kid again almost. "I'm glad you like it." Clear grinned as he did the same as Aoba. "You're right it is good!" Clear said with his eyes closed enjoying the flavor. He couldn't completly taste it but he'd want to Aoba to think he could so it wouldn't feel awkward.

"Yeah" Aoba said with a grin while looking at Clear. Clear softly blushed as he continued to lick his ice cream. Aoba for some reason found it attractive how he even ate his ice cream. He shook his head, getting rid of any thoughts that were trying to sufface.

Aoba finished his ice cream right after Clear.

The pair got up again and left the shop. "Want to hang out my place until you go home?" Clear asked with hope in his eyes. He would suggest Aoba's but he didn't exactly get along with Ren and didn't want to loved Aoba's it weren't for those , he preffered his place.

Aoba nodded."sure" he didn't see any harm in it. The pair continuted to walk side by side again. His first date turned out really nice. He liked spending time with Clear a lot. Clear was his, friend. He thought they've gotten pretty close over time. It surprised him too how much he's seen Clear change just by being around him for how long they've known each other.

They reached Clear's apartment. Surprisingly enough, it was normal. He expected more of it to be messy, super small for some reason. Aoba took off his shoes following in after Clear.

"Nice place. It's cleaner then I imagined." Aoba admitted honestly

Clear pouted, "What's that suppose to mean? Your room is messier then mine you know" He said and Aoba chuckled at his experission.

"Sorry, sorry but to be fair..I do have a bit more stuff cluttered in my room." He said looking around before sitting on the couch. Clear took off his coat and wow...

He couldn't remember the last time he saw Clear just in a shirt and jeans. Aoba turned his head away from watching him focusing on the t.v.

"Want anything to drink Aoba?" he asked and Aoba nodded "Water will be fine please" he said

Clear left into the kitchen as he grabbed a glass of water handing it to him and sat next to Aoba

Aoba shifted a bit in his seat a little uncomfortable from how close but not terribly uncomfortable

His heart was running at a bit of a fast speed

Clear yawned, wrapping his arm around Aoba

"So, what do you want to do? Have anything in mind?" Clear asked Aoba with a smile

Aoba blushed a bit unsure of the contact but nodded

he deffinatly had something in his mind but..noo.. he shouldn't be thinking of this stuff with Clear

Clear probably wouldn't even feel the same

He gulped, "How about a movie?" Aoba asked glad he didn't stutter.

Clear nodded he got up put a movie in got everything set up before sitting back down

Aoba breathed as he leaned against Clear resting his head on his shoulder casually

"what movie did you put in?" Aoba asked looking at him

Clear had a soft blush on his cheeks. "Ugh, I put in the end of tomorrow" he said nervously

Ugh..did Aoba even know how cute he looked right now? Clear sighed. He was making this difficult, Clear thought.

Aoba nodded. "Sounds cool" he said while directing his attenton to the movie. He didn't really notice before but Clear was really well built. He had muscles not quite like Ren's or Koujaku's but still pretty nice and firm. He breathed closing his eyes halfway through the movie since he was feeling sleepy.

Clear looked over at Aoba. He smiled, and shook him gently "Mast- Aoba wake up" he said but it failed.

Clear kissed his forehead to see if that would wake him up but still it didn't work."Aoba~~" he whined, pouting a bit. He sat up and Aoba still was asleep even when face planting the couch. Clear chuckled at how heavy of a sleeper he is. He wanted to try something to test if he really was a heavy sleeper.

Clear gently layed Aoba on his back so he could straddle his lap.

His hands on Aoba's hips."Aoba~~~~" Clear called again but still failed. He sighed, then bit his bottom lip as he decided to bounce ontop of him."Aobaaahhh~" He leaned down to whisper in his ear."Aoba wake up or I'm going to do things to you" he said. Clear wouldn't really but if the threat got him to wake up. So, be it. Aoba finally woke up. His eyes fluttered open to see Clear straddling his lap. He blinked, is this a dream? he thought outloud by accident.

Clear chuckled looking down at Aoba."no, this isn't a dream. Sorry you weren't waking up." Clear said as he started to get up but was stopped by a blushing Aoba.

Clear blushed too."A-Aoba?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Aoba bit his bottom lip.."If you want..to.. I don't mind you know" Aoba said turning on his side facing the couch hiding his embarrased face

Clear's pink eyes widened as he looked down at Aoba. Did he just...he shook his head now he thought he was the one dreaming

Clear smiled, he turned Aoba over again to face him

he placed a kiss on Aoba's lips causing Aoba's blue orbs to widen in surpise but close them shortly after

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

The end. You can guess where this is going. Right? B)

I would continue with the smut buuuuuut seeing as this is fanfiction

I don't want to get if I get enough requests maybe I'll make another chapter to add the smut what do you guys think? :3

The conditions for going on a date Aoba:

1.) No mask Clear

2.) No calling me Master on the date that'll just be weird and awkward for our date

The conditions for Clear had Aoba agree to:

1.) No Ren just the two of us

Sorry they're so short the only things I could think of xD but I hope you liked my little one shot for AoClear! 3 I just love this pairing so much. They're so cute :)

(coughcoughmyotpcoughcough) hehehe who's your Dmmd otp if you have one?


End file.
